


FluffyButt Cat Rescue Heart

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine aka FluffyButts Cat and her friend Chris gets a surprise when two handsome men help out at an event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FluffyButt Cat Rescue Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyButts_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyButts_Cat/gifts).



> Inspired the great work these two girls do so this is for you, hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you ever so much to my beta and friend ds_Tiff this story would not be possible with out you.

It was going to be a long day as Catherine got ready for a day of fund-raising. It would be the first time they’d held the event in Chicago. She helped the animal welfare charity with her friend Chris in her spare time. They both loved animals so much and wanted to help, as animals can't help themselves. 

 

Turning to her two rescues, she spoke with a smile, “OK Wookie, Baby Doll, are you ready for a fun day today?”

 

Both dogs spun around yapping with glee. 

 

Reaching down and rubbing their heads she spoke softly, “Good dogs.”

 

The park was a buzz of activity. There were people volunteering to wash dogs, others to cut nails and hair along with behaviour specialists to give advice for those who needed it. 

 

Of course there were others showing off the dogs who needed homes and those who had found homes came back to show how happy and healthy they are now thanks to the charity.

 

Catherine spent an hour washing dogs, then it was her turn to help man the sales tables where you could buy magnets and bookmarks among other stuff to help fund what their efforts to help the animals. 

 

Chris, who was Catherine's partner and friend, came over. “Cat, did you see the two helpers that just walked in?” she asked in a hushed voice, pointing to her left.

 

Shaking her head Cat replied, “No, where?”

 

Pointing once again Chris showed the two men, one tall with brown hair and the other tall with blond experimental hair. Both were drop dead gorgeous.

 

Her eyes widened on seeing them. Leaning in closer to her friend Cat whispered, giggling, “I wouldn't mind rescuing them!”

 

Bumping the other girl’s shoulder Chris laughed at what her friend said, “You’re wicked, you are.” 

 

Ray turned to Ben, “OK, Ben, I’m going to wash some dogs, what are you going to do?”

 

Looking around, Ben saw that Cat was on her own at the sales table. Replying to his partner Ben said, “I'm going to help the young lady over at the sales table.”

 

Giving Ben a kiss on the cheek Ray went to wash the dogs while Ben made his way to the table. 

 

Approaching the sales table, Ben introduced himself, “Hi, I'm Benton Fraser and I would like to help you for a while.”

 

Heat brushed her cheeks as she spoke since he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, “Hi Benton, I'm Catherine, but you can call me Cat.”

 

Giving her the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen he replied, “It's very nice to meet you Cat, you can call me Ben.”

 

Chatting as they worked, Cat asked, “So Ben, what do you do for a living?”

 

Relaxing against the table Ben answered, “I am a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.”

 

Looking startled she asked, “A Mountie, for real? What is a Mountie doing in Chicago?”

 

Laughing at this Ben told her everything and by the end of it she had her hand on his arm as she spoke, “I am so sorry about your parents, thank god for your friends, huh.”

 

Nodding, Ben smiled, “Yes I am very blessed and grateful to my best friend who helped more than anything and to my partner Ray, I couldn't have got through it without them.”

 

They worked very well together sharing laughter after that and even more so when Ray came over covered in suds.

 

Laughing, Ray spoke, “Hey Ben, do you think the dogs had the baths or me?”

 

Gazing at the sight of his partner all wet, Ben smiled, “I couldn't really tell Ray.”

 

Ben turned to Cat, “Please let me introduce you to my partner Ray. Ray this is Catherine, she helps run this wonderful event.”

 

Shaking her hand, Ray gave what was another beautiful smile as he spoke, “It's very nice to meet you, you are doing a wonderful job here.”

 

Blushing at the praise Cat replied, “Thank you, we love to help the animals, they can't help themselves. We need volunteers like you both to help so thank you.”

 

Nodding Ray added, “Ya, it’s a lot of work isn't it. Ben and I promised once we were married we would do more stuff like this, so we are more than delighted to help.”

 

Slightly disappointed they were both taken and with each other, she thought, the good ones are either married or gay and here is couple who are both. “How long have you been married?” she asked.

 

Ben answered by taking Ray's hand in his with so much love that it filled the park, “We were married just two weeks ago, but we have been partners for four years.” 

 

Cat's heart melted as they were so cute together. Speaking with a sweet voice she said, “How wonderful, I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.”

 

The day was winding down and nearly everyone had left when Chris came over to join them carrying a tiny white puppy.

 

“What's wrong?” Cat asked when she saw her friend. 

 

Chris replied sadly, “This little girl is the only pup left, poor baby.”

 

Ray looked at Ben with pleading eyes on hearing this. After getting the nod from Ben, Ray asked, “Can I hold her?”

 

Handing the puppy over Chris explained, “This little girl couldn't find a home because she is blind in one eye, it’s so sad.”

 

Holding the puppy close Ray got a kiss on the nose, making him laugh. “If it’s OK, Ben and I will take her,” he said, still laughing. “Just because she is blind in one eye it’s not fair, sure we already have a deaf half wolf, she will just add to the family.”

 

Surprised on hearing that Cat asked, “You have a deaf half wolf...how?”

 

Ben nodded and reached over to rub the puppy’s head. She had fallen asleep on Ray's shoulder. Ben told them, “Yes we do, it happened when he rescued me when he was a pup some years ago. He keeps reminding me of it. So we would love to rescue this little girl.”

 

Later that night in her hotel room Cat sat on the couch with Wookie and Baby Doll, thinking about her day and how she had met the most handsome, nicest men in the world and if there were more like them the world would be a better place.

 

The End 

 

 

 

                           


End file.
